Wolf's Dream
by Swiftwatcher
Summary: There is a girl named Farah Larkin Harthorn, who is a bookworm who loves cats. She has a friend named Pandora Halkius, but she was acting strange on the day of September 15. She tells Farah some strange things, but Farah pays no mind. That night, Farah falls asleep, thinking about being a cat, she turns into a cat in the world of the clans. Follow Farah on her adventure in SkyClan.
1. Am I Dreaming?

**Wolf's Dream**

* * *

 **Hello, pups! I am back with another story! This is going to be about a human-turned-cat Warriors story. I am really excited about this story, even though I will probably fail, because, I can not, for the life of me, finish a story. I am a terrible person! I'll just let you read now...**

* * *

-ooo-

FARAH LARKIN HARTHORN'S POV

CHAPTER 1: AM I DREAMING?

-ooo-

I woke up at 7:00 am and started my normal routine. First up, fall on the floor after failing to get my legs to work.

Next, get my school uniform and take a bath.

Then, after I take a bath, I put my socks and shoes on and brush my teeth.

Afterwards, fold my blanket so my mom won't get mad, go downstairs, and get a piece of toast with jam on top.

Finally, go to school.

I quickly arrived at the private school my mom sent me to and looked around. It looked the same as everyday. The popular girls gossiping, the boys playing sports, and my friend Pandora Halkius jumping at the sight of every cat or Warriors book.

' _Wait'_ I thought, ' _Pan jumping because of cats and Warriors? I have to find out what this is about!'_

I walked over to my ash blonde haired friend with my waist long silver-like hair flying behind me.

"Hey, Pan. What's wrong?" I asked her, but she didn't have time to answer because the bell rang. I was currently 10 years old and in 5th grade and the first thing we had to do in the morning was math.

' _Ugh, I hate math!'_ I thought.

Well, it was going to have to do until reading time at the end of the day.

-ooo-

The day passed by quickly with math followed by science and history. Finally, it was time for reading. The teacher pulled out a Warriors book. The whole class groaned, but the bookworms on the other side squealed with me.

Pan, however, was _not_ being a bookworm today. She let out a small whimper and sank into her chair.

We started reading, but we were only allowed to read Chapter 1. We had to read Chapter 2 for homework.

We were dismissed, but before I could leave with everybody else, Pan stopped me.

"F-Farah, listen to me! T- today, you will go t-to a new world. J-just… just, Farah! Listen to me! Tell th-them that Amberflame sent you t-to fulfil a prophecy and tell Rippleblaze that Amberflame misses him and that she will always be with him. Thank you, Farah!"

I turned to Pan to ask her what she meant, but she disappeared.

Anyway, it was the end of the day, and I walked back home. I went inside, changed into a knee length silver acrylic skirt, a fitted white sweater top, and white ballet flats. I ate some leftover pizza and went to my room to do my homework.

I did all of my homework, except for the reading, because I always save the best for last. I started on chapter 2, wrote a small summary about it, changed into my pyjamas, and went to sleep.

' _It would be cool to be a cat, wouldn't it?',_ I thought, ' _yes, but I wonder what Pan meant…'_

With that thought, I slipped into my dreams.

-ooo-

I woke up, but instead of feeling my soft bed, I felt the rusty sidewalk. I opened my eyes and my tail swished. Wait… tail?

I looked at myself and jumped. Instead of my long silver hair and human legs and arms, I was a cat. If you didn't get it the first time, I'll repeat what I just said: I AM A FREAKING CAT!

Taking a deep breath, I walked over to a pond that I knew lied a bit deep into the forest near my house. I got to the pond and looked at my reflection. I had silver fur with white paws and one black paw on the front left. I also had an ear with a white splotch, an ear with a black splotch, and blue eyes with specks of green and silver.

Once I finished looking at myself in disbelief, I thought, ' _Dang, I actually look good, for a cat, anyway…'_

I walked deeper into the forest, then I started trotting. I suddenly skidded to a halt and hid in some bushes; I saw three cats.

The first cat carried an air of authority. She was a mottled pale cream-and-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, cream patches, a long, brown tail, and a scar on her chest between her forelegs.

The second cat was a calm and peaceful cat. It was a large, sleek-furred, dark grey tabby tom with yellow eyes.

The third looked deadly, but behind those eyes, I could see sorrow. It was another tom. He had dark brown fur and was big, and he had a scar on his ear and, yet again, yellow eyes.

I moved slightly, ever so small, but the dark brown furred one spotted me.

"Leafstar, there's an intruder!" He told the she-cat, who, I guess, was called Leafstar.

' _Oh, that's right! Oh, shoot! This is SkyClan! So the grey one is Hawkwing and the other one must be Rippleblaze! Wait… Rippleblaze? Didn't Pan tell me to tell him something?'_ I thought.

Leafstar took steps toward me until she finally reached the bush I was hiding in. She bent down and pulled me out of the bush. I instinctively whimpered, and the three cats looked at me in surprise.

"Rippleblaze! It's a kit! And we need warriors in our clan, too. We're gonna take her into our clan," said Leafstar, not taking note of Rippleblaze's disapproving face, but of Hawkwing's approving one.

Before Leafstar could pick me up, Rippleblaze said, "But Leafstar, we can't trust her! What if she's a WindClan kit? They've been trying to steal prey and land from us recently! We should leave her here for someone to pick her up!"

However, Leafstar couldn't answer, because I finally found my voice, "You can't do that!"

Rippleblaze sneered at me and said, "And why not?"

I answered with, "Ummm.. A-yes! Amberflame sent me here to fulfil a prophecy!"

At that, Rippleblaze stumbled back and said, "Amberflame sent you? Err… ummm…. did she say anything else?"

"I think she did. She told me told tell someone named Snaketalon that she missed him and that she will always be with him," I said. I knew that Pan, or Amberflame, told me to say that to Rippleblaze, but I knew for a fact that Amberflame and Snaketalon once liked eachother, making Rippleblaze jealous of his brother. (Snaketalon and Rippleblaze are brothers.)

When I said that, his ears went down and he fixed his composure, but jealousy and sadness were now in his eyes.

"Just kidding. She told me to tell that to someone named Rippleblaze, which I guess is you," I told the dark brown furred tom.

His eyes brightened, and he said, "Okay, Leafstar, we can take her in!"

Leafstar and Hawkwing nodded, happy with what the cat they just found said. They walked back to their camp with the she-cat and asked her question and told her a bit about clan life.

"Okay, little one. My name is Leafstar. The one you just talked to is Rippleblaze and the grey one is Hawkwing. You are about to join SkyClan, if you want to, that is. We live around a lake where there is five clans.

"The first clan is ThunderClan, the next is ShadowClan, then there is RiverClan and WindClan. We are in SkyClan, the fifth clan. We mostly hunt birds, but we eat other prey, too. I am the leader and the deputy is Hawkwing. Now, it's time for questions. I'll ask you some questions, and you can ask me some questions."

"So, how old are you?" Leafstar asked me.

"I turn six moons old today," I answered. It wasn't a lie, either. It was my birthday today, but nobody acknowledged it. Most people ignore me, except for teachers and Pan, but not even she gave me a 'Happy Birthday'

"Then we'll have to give you a mentor today. Rippleblaze's kits are going to become apprentices today, too."

"So it _is_ real? I mean, clan life?" I asked myself quietly, but Leafstar heard me and nodded.

"Oh goodness. I swear that I will never, ever fall asleep in church ever again! Oh no… I'm so, so, so sorry, mother!" I started rolling on the floor, hoping to get back to the real world.

Leafstar, Rippleblaze, and Hawkwing looked at me weirdly, but it was Leafstar who said, "Oh, I get it! Life with twolegs is getting to her! You see, Rippleblaze, we're rescuing her!"

I stopped rolling on the floor and said, "Where are we going?"

This time, Hawkwing answered and said, "To the SkyClan camp. What's your name?"

"My name is Wolf," I said, lying. I mean, it's not that I didn't like my real name, I just wanted my warrior name prefix to be 'Wolf'.

Hawkwing nodded and allowed Leafstar to explain clan life to me.

"In the clans, there is five ranks. Three ranks for a warriors. I am on the top rank, leader. The fourth is deputy, third is warrior, second is apprentice-" she stopped speaking because I interuppted her.

"And first is kit. There is also a medicine cat and a medicine cat apprentice. There is a nursery for expecting queens and kits. An apprentice den for the apprentices, a warrior den for warriors, a medicine den for medicine cats, and injured and/or sick cats, and a leader den for the leader," I said. A few seconds later, I realized what I just did. I pulled my ears back in an embarrassed manner, but you really can't blame me. It just came naturally since I knew all about the clans and clan life.

Rippleblaze stared at me with narrowed eyes and said, "How do you know that?"

Thinking very quickly with all the gears in my head turning, I said, "Amberflame told me about clan life!" And hastily added, "She visited me in my dreams yesterday and told me about the clans, their history, and all the cats. She said many good things about you, Rippleblaze!" I finished happily.

I could tell that he wasn't convinced at first, but at the mention of Amberflame, he softened up. So, we continued our journey back to the camp. We arrived after a few minutes of walking and Leafstar told me to go to some kids my age. I was about to ise my real name and shake their hand, b it then I remembered: I'm a cat. I don't have hands and I am not Farah Larkin Harthorn. I introduced myself as Wolf and they also introduced themselves.

There was four cats. The first one I saw was a pretty she-cat. She was a light brown tabby cat with yellow eyes who was kind and introduced herself as Softkit. Then, there was another she-cat who was called Gingerkit. Like her name, she was a ginger she-cat with emerald green eyes. Gingerkit, however, was not nice, but very presumptuous.

Next, there were two toms. One was called Stormkit and the other Slatekit. Stormkit took after his father, with dark brown fur and yellow eyes. Slatekit looked more like his mother, Amberflame, with pure white fur, but he had his father's eyes (yellow) with a hint of his mother's (blue). In case you hadn't guessed yet, the father of the kits is Rippleblaze. Well, Gingerkit was the daughter of Sagenose and Blossomheart.

Suddenly, Leafstar called a meeting. Everybody went to the middle of the clearing, including me and the kits. She called the kits up and gave them their names and mentors.

"Gingerkit, Softkit, Stormkit, and Slatekit, please come up. Today is a proud day for SkyClan. By naming apprentices, we show that SkyClan will survive and remain strong. Gingerkit, from now on until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Gingerpaw. Rippleblaze, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Gingerpaw's mentor. I know that you will pass on your strength to Gingerpaw, and teach her the skills that will make her a brave warrior of SkyClan.

"Softkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Softpaw. Snaketalon, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Softpaw's mentor. I know that you will pass on your wisdom to Softpaw, and teach her the skills that will make her a brave warrior of SkyClan.

"Stormkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Stormpaw. Violetshine, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Stormpaw's mentor. I know that you will pass on your honesty to Stormpaw, and teach him the skills that will make him a brave warrior of SkyClan.

"Slatekit, from now on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Slatepaw. Twigbranch, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Slatepaw's mentor. I know that you will pass on your skills to Slatepaw, and teach him the skills that will make him a brave warrior of SkyClan.

"Now, before you start cheering, I have another announcement. While I was on patrol today, I saw a six moon old kit. Since we need clammates, I decided to take her in. Today, she will also get a mentor. Wolf, from now on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Wolfpaw. _I_ will be her mentor, and I will pass on my skills and hope to her that will make her a brave warrior of SkyClan. Everyone is dismissed!" Leafstar said. Everybody cheered and parted ways.

Leafstar called me to her and told me what we would do. However, it was really late, so the new apprentices and I went to sleep in the apprentice den

* * *

 **Hello! I hope you liked my new story! I'm going to clear some confusing things up. So, we'll start. Rippleblaze has a brother (Snaketalon) and his mate was Amberflame. Amberflame 'died' while giving birth to her three kits: Softpaw, Slatepaw, and Stormpaw. Amberflame is actually Pandora 'Pan' Halkius. Gingerpaw is the daughter of Sagenose and Blossomheart, NOT Rippleblaze. Oh, and Twigbranch is Twigpaw from A Vision of Shadows, but I would have liked it if she stayed in SkyClan with her father, so I made her stay with SkyClan. Violetshine is Violetpaw, Twigbranch's sister. I think that that's all I wanted to say... Anyway, this chapter is 2,504 words long, 13,404 characters long, and 11,036 letters long (excluding spaces). A.A.-R.P. out!**


	2. Being an Apprentice

**Wolf's Dream**

* * *

 **Hello! Good day, isn't it? I don't even know what I'm saying…. Well, I'm back with another chapter for 'Wolf's Dream'. I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

-ooo-

WOLFPAW'S POV

CHAPTER 2: BEING AN APPRENTICE

-ooo-

I woke up in a darkish den. Some sunlight was peeking through the entrance. It was then that I realized I was in the apprentice den. I looked at the rest of the den and the other apprentices were still sleeping.

I must have woken up early, since I was used to waking up early in my human body. I tried for a few minutes to go back to sleep, but I failed miserably. I silently groaned and sat down.

' _I swear, why can't I go back to sleep?! This defies all the science and physics of the cat world! Ugh, whatever!'_ I thought.

After a few minutes of arguing with myself (and losing, even though I won't admit it, because losing to yourself is weird), I decided to go outside and look for my mentor. I carefully walked outside, but I stopped.

' _Who's my mentor again?',_ I thought, ' _Oh, that's right, Leafstar! The coolest living cat in SkyClan!'_

I quickly spotted Leafstar and walked over to her. She had a sparrow in front of her and seemed to be daydreaming, so I waved a han- sorry, PAW in her face. It seemed like something I would do to other people, or cats, but this was _Leafstar_ \- it was kind of like waving a hand in front of your principal's face - so I stopped.

"Oh, hello, Wolfpaw. You're up early," said Leafstar, putting her attention on me.

' _Oh, I'm up early, Leafstar? I didn't know! Thank you for telling me the most obvious thing in the world! ...Doesn't take a genius to figure that out',_ I thought, sarcastically.

"I'm used to waking up early. Can we go take a tour of the SkyClan territory?" I asked eagerly.

Leafstar purred and said, "Since you're so excited, yes. But you must eat something first. Here, I'll share my sparrow with you."

I sat down in front of her and she pushed the sparrow towards me. She ripped half of it off and gave a piece to me. We quickly ate our sparrow and Leafstar guided me outside.

We took a tour of the territory and Leafstar showed me the territories of the other clans, but we didn't go on other territories.

The last clan that Leafstar introduced me to was ShadowClan. We stopped at the edge of our territory and so did two other cats.

One of the cats on the ShadowClan side was probably a warrior; he was _huge_. He was a white tom and introduced himself as Stonewing.

The other cat was an apprentice called Shadowpaw. He was a dark gray tom with wide, dark stripes along his flanks and dark amber eyes.

"Hello, Leafstar. How are you?" Stonewing asked my mentor.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. I take it that _you_ are fine, I mean, you have an apprentice," said my mentor.

"Yes. This is Shadowpaw, the son of Dovewing and Tigerstar."

"Oh, that's Shadowpaw? Well, it's nice to meet you, Shadowpaw. This is my apprentice, Wolfpaw," Leafstar said.

I mentally slapped my head and thought, ' _Leafstar, please stop! Shadowpaw is not a baby! Or kit! And just because he is half clan does not mean that he should be treated like that!'_

"Leafstar, can we leave now? This is getting a bit weird," I told my mentor.

She simply nodded and said goodbye to Stonewing and Shadowpaw.

"Leafstar, can you teach me how to hunt?" I asked Leafstar while we were walking away from the ShadowClan cats.

"Well, you probably won't have anything to do for the rest of the day, so yes. Follow me," responded Leafstar, even though I was already following her, and have been ever since we left camp.

I followed Leafstar to an area with a pile of leaves. I was confused at first, but then I remembered that before I could catch actual prey, I had to practice with leaves first.

"So, Wolfpaw, you are going to try to land in the middle of the pile of leaves. If you do it enough times, I'll see if you can try with real prey," said Leafstar.

I nodded and crouched down. I took a deep breath and jumped. I overshot, but Leafstar told me to keep on trying.

I jumped about seven more times before I landed in the middle. After that, I kept on jumping for ten more times, and each time I landed in the middle.

"Okay Wolfpaw," Leafstar said, "You can go try with real prey now. Just remember, I will be watching and when you find prey, make sure to be silent."

I nodded and Leafstar jumped in a tree to watch me. I walked silently around the clan's territory until I found a plump finch. It was nibbling on a seed in a tree. I didn't practice jumping on trees, but I jumped instinctively and landed on the bird.

I kept it under my paws, and sunk my teeth into its neck. I bit the bird's neck and I heard a crack, so I let it go. Leafstar jumped out of her hiding spot and praised me.

"Good job, Wolfpaw! That's the first time I saw an apprentice kill a bird without practice! Make sure to thank StarClan, we're heading back to camp."

I thanked StarClan for the prey, I picked the plump bird up with slight difficulty, and followed Leafstar back to camp. On the way there, we spotted Slatepaw, Gingerpaw, Twigbranch, and Rippleblaze.

"Oh, look, Wolfpaw! It's Rippleblaze, Twigbranch, Slatepaw, and Gingerpaw!" Leafstar said, while heading over to them. I walked behind my mentor, with the finch in my mouth.

"Wow, Leafstar!" Twigbranch said teasingly, "Making your apprentice carry your prey?"

"Actually, Twigbranch, Wolfpaw caught that finch."

"Really? That's a _huge_ finch! Leafstar, you're not fair! You always give yourself the good ones!" Twigbranch told Leafstar, while turning to me and saying, "Congratulations, Wolfpaw!"

I only nodded, not being able to say anything with a bird in my mouth. We all walked back to camp together. It was then that I noticed that it was getting dark.

We got to camp quickly and I put the bird on the fresh-kill pile. Everybody crowded around me and asked me questions. _Lots_ of questions. Luckily, Leafstar saved me.

I thanked Leafstar and told her goodbye, with the intentions of going to sleep on my mind. I went to the apprentice den with the other apprentices and we went to sleep.

-ooo-

I was sleeping fitfully, so I woke up. The other apprentices were sleeping peacefully, but I wasn't, so I walked out of the apprentice den silently.

Outside, it was really dark. There was the almost full moon with tons of little stars shining in the dark blue sky. It was silent, except for the sounds of birds singing almost inaudibly and the crickets chirping.

I walked over to where I knew the dirtplace was. I had read about cats (mostly Dovewing) sneaking out through the dirtplace to meet their forbidden love. That is what I planned to do, but not for forbidden love, bit for a place to inspire sleep in me.

I let my paws guide me before they finally stopped in a pretty clearing right before the ShadowClan border. I laid down near a tree and rested my head on my paws.

While I was basking in the silence, I caught some movements on the ShadowClan side.

"Who's there?" I asked, my sharp eyes narrowed. A dark grey tabby tom stepped out of the bushes and sat down on the edge of the ShadowClan side.

He looked a bit familiar. Then, I realized that it was Shadowpaw.

"Me," Shadowpaw answered.

"Oh, it's just _you_ , I said, relaxing my tense shoulders, and closing my eyes. I mean, Shadowpaw was clearly no threat.

-ooo-

SHADOWPAW'S POV

-ooo-

I was on the edge of ShadowClan territory, gaping. The sassy SkyClan cat just dismissed me like I was a rotten toad! I closed my mouth and frowned; gaping was _not_ something the son of the ShadowClan leader should do.

Though I had to admit, the fiery temper kind of suited the cat. Her name was… ermmm.. Wolfpaw! That's it! I saw her earlier with her mentor, Leafstar. If I'm honest, the fiery temper was made for Wolfpaw.

If you saw her for the first time, you would think that she was nice and 'good'. I mean, she has soft, silver fur with three white paws and one black paw, an ear with a splotch of white, an ear with a splotch of black, and pretty blue eyes with specks of green and silver.

You would never have guessed that she was sassy! _That_ is why the fiery temper suits her. Once I was done inspecting her, I realized I was staring at Wolfpaw. I quickly looked away embarrassedly.

Sudden movement made me look back to the SkyClan side. Wolfpaw was walking away.

"H-hey Wolfpaw!" I shouted at the silver cat, before she could walk away further, "If you're going to the Gathering tomorrow, I'll see you there!"

She looked at me weirdly and nodded. She then gracefully jumped on a tree and jumped on more, probably going to the SkyClan camp.

When she left, I started walking back to the ShadowClan camp. There was something about that she-cat. She made me lose my usually cool mask and made me embarrassed.

I decided that I was being too slow and started running back towards the ShadowClan camp. I arrived quickly and sneaked into the apprentice den. I went to my nest next to Conepaw's and went to sleep with Wolfpaw on my mind.

-ooo-

WOLFPAW'S POV

-ooo-

Well, that was strange. I trotted back to camp and silently went through the dirtplace and to my nest in the apprentice den. My nest was next to Softpaw's nest. I curled up on my nest and went to sleep peacefully.

* * *

 **Hello again! I hope you liked this chapter! Just to let you know, Shadowpaw is the son of Dovewing and Tigerheart. He has two sisters: Pouncepaw and Lightpaw. There is also three more apprentices in ShadowClan: Snakepaw, Whorlpaw, and Flowerpaw. This chapter was 1,785 words long, 9,687 characters long, and 7,968 letters long (excluding spaces). This chapter was shorter than some others, but oh well! Goodbye, pups! A.A.-R.P. out! (I just noticed that the initials of my username is like AARP…. You may know what that is if you live in America….)**


	3. Allegiances: 1

**Wolf's Dream**

* * *

 **Hello, Pups! This chapter is just the allegiances, because I realized that I forgot to put them.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Allegiances - 1

-ooo-

SkyClan

-ooo-

Leader: Leafstar- brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Wolfpaw

Deputy: Hawkwing- dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat(s): Reedleaf- small tabby she-cat

Warriors:

Sparrowpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Snaketalon

Apprentice, Softpaw

Rippleblaze-

Apprentice, Gingerpaw

Macgyver- black-and-white tom

Dewclaw- sturdy gray tom

Plumwillow- dark gray she-cat

Sagenose- pale gray tom

Harrybrook- gray tom

Blossomheart- ginger-and-white she-cat

Finwhisker- brown tom

Sandynose- stocky light brown tom with ginger legs

Rabbitleap- brown tom

Violetshine- black-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Stormpaw

Twigbranch- gray she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Slatepaw

Bellaleaf- pale orange she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

Wolfpaw- silver she-cat with three white paws and one black paw, one white ear and one black ear, and blue eyes with specks of green and silver

Softpaw- light brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Gingerpaw- ginger she-cat with emerald green eyes

Stormpaw- dark brown tom with yellow eyes

Slatepaw- pure white tom with blue eyes with a speck of yellow

Queens:

Tinycloud- small white she-cat (mother to Sparrowpelt's kits; Quailkit, Pigeonkit, and Sunnykit)

Kits:

Quailkit- tom with crow black ears

Pigeonkit- gray-and-white she-kit

Sunnykit- ginger she-kit

Elders:

Fallowfern- pale brown she-cat who has lost her hearing

-ooo-

ShadowClan

-ooo-

Leader: Tigerstar- dark brown tabby tom

Deputy: Stonewing- white tom

Apprentice, Shadowpaw

Medicine Cat: Puddleshine- brown tom with white splotches

Apprentice, Gullpaw

Warriors:

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Juniperclaw-black tom

Apprentice, Lightpaw

Whorlpelt- gray-and-white tom

Strikestone-brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Frondpaw

Grassheart-pale brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Conepaw

Scorchfur-dark gray tom with slashed ears

Flowerfur- silver she-cat

Snowbird- pure white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Pouncepaw

Apprentices:

Shadowpaw- dark gray tom with wide, dark stripes along his flanks and dark amber eyes

Frondpaw- gray tabby she-cat

Conepaw- white-and-gray tom

Gullpaw- white she-cat

Lightpaw- brown tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes

Pouncepaw- gray she-cat with dark amber eyes

Queens:

Snakeheart- honey-colored tabby she-cat (mother to Strikestone's kits; Nettlekit and Bearkit)

Kits:

Marigoldkit- honey-colored she-cat with jagged, brown stripes

Bearkit- brown tom

Elders:

Oakfur- small brown tom

Ratscar- scarred, skinny dark brown tom

-ooo-

ThunderClan

-ooo-

Leader: Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw

Medicine Cat(s):

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, white paws and chest

Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Alderheart- dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Warriors:

Brackenfur- golden-brown tabby tom

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw- golden-brown tabby tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Berrynose- cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail

Mousewhisker- gray-and-white-tom

Poppyfrost- pale tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Lionblaze- golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Briarlight- dark brown she-cat, paralyzed in her hindquarters

Lilyheart- small, dark tabby she-cat with white patches, and blue eyes

Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes

Ivypool- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Cherryfall- ginger she-cat

Molewhisker- brown-and-cream tom  
Apprentice, Stempaw

Snowbush- white, fluffy tom

Ambermoon- pale ginger she-cat

Dewnose- gray-and-white tom

Stormcloud- gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Shellpaw

Hollytuft- black she-cat

Fernsong- yellow tabby tom

Sorrelstripe- dark brown she-cat

Leafshade- tortoiseshell she-cat

Larksong- black tom

Apprentice, Plumpaw

Honeyfur- white she-cat with yellow splotches

Sparkpelt- orange tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Eaglepaw

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with petal-shaped white patches

Apprentices:

Stempaw- white-and-orange tom

Eaglepaw- ginger she-cat

Plumpaw- black-and-ginger she-cat

Shellpaw- white she-cat

Queens:

Daisy-cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat (mother to Lionblaze's kits; Pinekit and Palekit)

Kits:

Pinekit- gray tom with golden brown patches

Palekit- pale gray she-cat

Elders:

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Millie-striped silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
-ooo-

WindClan

-ooo-

Leader: Harestar-brown-and-white tom

Deputy: Crowfeather-dark gray tom  
Apprentice, Fernpaw

Medicine Cat(s): Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom with white splotches shaped like kestrel feathers

Warriors:

Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes

Nightcloud-black she-cat  
Apprentice, Brindlepaw

Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark gray paws  
Apprentice, Smokepaw

Larkwing-pale brown tabby she-cat

Sedgewhisker-pale brown tabby she-cat

Slightfoot-black tom with white flash on his chest

Oatclaw-pale brown tabby tom

Featherpelt-gray tabby she-cat

Hootwhisker-dark gray tom

Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Fernpaw- gray tabby she-cat

Brindlepaw- mottled brown she-cat

Smokepaw- gray she-cat

Elders:

Whitetail-small white she-cat

-ooo-

RiverClan

-ooo-

Leader: Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Reedwhisker-black tom

Medicine Cat(s): Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat

Warriors:

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom  
Apprentice, Softpaw

Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat  
Apprentice, Dapplepaw

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat  
Apprentice, Breezepaw

Mallownose-light brown tabby tom

Beetlewhisker-brown-and-white tabby tom  
Apprentice, Harepaw

Curlfeather-pale brown she-cat

Heronwing-dark gray-and-black tom

Shimmerpelt-silver she-cat  
Apprentice, Nightpaw

Lizardtail-light brown tabby tom

Havenpelt-black-and-white she-cat

Sneezecloud-gray-and-white tom

Brackenpelt-tortoiseshell she-cat  
Apprentice, Gorsepaw

Jayclaw-gray tom

Owlnose-brown tabby tom

Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Softpaw- gray she-cat

Dapplepaw- gray-and-white tom

Breezepaw- brown-and-white she-cat

Harepaw- white tom

Nightpaw- dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

Gorsepaw- white tom with gray ears

Elders:

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat


	4. The First Gathering

**Wolf's Dream**

* * *

Chapter 4: The First Gathering

Wolfpaw's POV

-ooo-

I woke up, yet again, early. I slept peacefully, and I imagine that the fresh air must have done me some good. The other apprentices were still sleeping, so I started grooming my fur.

Once I finished with that, I went outside and felt the sunlight hit my silver pelt. I found my mentor near the entrance and walked over to her. She was eating a piece that she ripped off of a finch. I sat down in front of Leafstar and greeted her.

"Hello, Leafstar. What are we going to do today?" I asked her.

"We are going to do some more hunting and I'll teach you some battle moves. Before we go though, have a piece of the finch," my mentor responded.

I nodded and took a piece of the finch that lay in front of her. I quickly ate it and hurried Leafstar. She laughed at me and ate the rest of the finch. We walked out of camp and went to an area full of prey.

"Hey Leafstar," I said, remembering what Shadowpaw said to me yesterday, "am I going to the Gathering today?"

"Well, if you do good today then you can go!" Leafstar responded.

We continued walking, but I suddenly stopped. I caught the scent of a rabbit. I told Leafstar, but she said that it was too fast.

Me, being the me I am, ignored her and ran after the rabbit. The rabbit spotted me and started running, but my paws were sturdy and I was actually pretty fast. I caught up to the rabbit and pounced on it.

The said prey almost escaped, but with a quick bite to the neck, it died. I sat down and took a few deep breaths; running tired me out.

I heard Leafstar's paws running toward me and I turned around. Sure enough, Leafstar was there. She started talking, but in the middle of the lecture, Reedleaf trotted up to us.

"Good morning, Leafstar and Wolfpaw!" She said cheerfully. Leafstar nodded and I copied her.

However, when Reedleaf turned her eyes on me, her voice became soft and turned into a whisper, and she said, " _The five clans are in danger - the ones with the gleaming eyes and red fur are ready to come. There is only one beacon of hope; the one who runs with them…_ "

When she finished talking, she looked at me weirdly and walked away. I dismissed her behavior (isn't every medicine cat like that?), but I kept thinking about what she said. I was, by no means, daft, yet I couldn't figure out what she meant.

Leafstar turned to me, and apparently forgot her lecture, because she walked away and flicked her tail for me to follow.

"Since you caught a rabbit, - with sheer, dumb luck - we'll just start practicing battle techniques. Get the rabbit and we'll bury it near the training clearing."

I nodded and did what my mentor told me to do.

-ooo-

After a few hours or so, I finished training. Leafstar taught me some SkyClan battle skills and some that she was taught by other cats. I trained until I was a bit above average and Leafstar praised me.

So, I asked her the same question I asked her in the morning: "Leafstaaaaaar, I started, dragging out the 'a', "May I go to the Gathering?"

"Well, you _did_ catch a rabbit, and you did good on the battle moves so, yes, you are going to the Gathering. It is almost sundown, so sleep for a bit and eat."

I nodded, happy that I was going to the Gathering. I went to the spot where I dug my rabbit and dug it out. I picked it up and followed Leafstar back to camp.

Once we arrived at camp, I dropped the rabbit on the top of the fresh-kill pile and got a thrush. I walked over to a spot near the apprentice den and sat down.

However, before I could bite into the thrush, two cats appeared in front of me. I looked up and saw Softpaw and Slatepaw.

"Hello, Wolfpaw. Would you mind sharing that thrush with us?" Softpaw asked me.

I shook my head and the two cats sat down in front of me. I ripped two pieces off of the thrush and gave one to Softpaw, one to Slatepaw, and the other to me.

We all started eating and Slatepaw asked me, "Are you going to the Gathering today, Wolfpaw? Softpaw and I are. Gingerpaw and Stormpaw aren't, though."

"Yes, I'm going," I said shortly.

Slatepaw nodded and we went back to eating. While we were eating, we got acquainted and learned a bit about each other.

For example, I found out that Softpaw isn't as soft as she looks, Slatepaw is very clumsy, and Softpaw was originally called Marigoldkit.

We finished eating and went inside the apprentice den to sleep for a little bit. I reached my nest and went to sleep.

My head got foggy and all I saw was pitch black, but then I appeared in a pretty clearing. It was a clearing with soft grass and red and yellow flowers. Dandelions and poppies, I think. I did research on flowers for science class.

There was also tall trees surrounding the clearing and ferns. I looked around, and saw a pretty she-cat. She had soft, sleek, pale ginger fur and a slender body with pale leaf-green. I quickly recognized her as Firestar's mate, Sandstorm.

"Hello, Wolfpaw!" Sandstorm said happily.

"S-Sandstorm?" I asked, kind of nervous because she is one of my favorite characters from Warriors.

She nodded and bounded over to me, giving me a better chance to see the little stars in her pale fur. We chatted for a bit, and she was about to respond to a question that I asked her when her voice became wispy and soft and she said, " _The five clans are in danger - the ones with the gleaming eyes and red fur are ready to come._

" _There is only one hope; the one who runs with them."_

She stopped talking and tried to tell me something. Her voice sounded urgent, but she began to fade away and I ran to her, in hope of hearing what she was saying.

Once she faded away, I woke up, panting. I took a few deep breaths to calm down and thought, " _this is SO dramatic. Such a cliché! There's a prophecy from a StarClan cat and before they can warn them, they fade away._ "

Since I couldn't go back to sleep, I looked outside and saw that cats were lining up. I woke Softpaw and Slatepaw up and we went with the other cats.

Leafstar announced that we were leaving and I let my acquaintances say goodbye to their friends.

We started leaving and made our way to the Gathering. We crossed our territory and went to the Gathering island. The other clans were already there, they were waiting for us. They jumped down gracefully and made our way next to ShadowClan and RiverClan.

It really was a magnificent sight; the five clans all chatting, the full moon and the stars shining, the leaders and medicine cats on their branches.

Softpaw, Slatepaw, and I started walking to the other apprentices. There was about six apprentices in the group, including Shadowpaw. We introduced ourselves and the others did, too.

There was three she-cats and three toms. There was Shadowpaw, Stempaw, and Gorsepaw for the toms, and Nightpaw, Frondpaw, and Eaglepaw for the she-cats.

Frondpaw and Shadowpaw are, obviously, from ShadowClan. Stempaw and Eaglepaw are from ThunderClan, and Nightpaw and Gorsepaw are from RiverClan.

We all chatted for a bit and turned to the leaders when Leafstar started speaking.

"SkyClan is doing very well, and prey is okay. We have five new apprentices: Wolfpaw, Softpaw, Slatepaw, Stormpaw, and Gingerpaw. That is all," she said, and gracefully sat down.

Everyone cheered our name and Softpaw and Slatepaw stuck their head up, while I rolled my eyes. The rest of the Gathering continued, but I zoned out, until Tigerstar started speaking.

He said, "Scorchfur is dead! Grassheart found his body when she was out on a patrol. We think that wolves killed him."

When he said that, everybody started chattering worriedly, including Softpaw and Slatepaw. I, however, was not worried at all.

Frondpaw actually called me out because of it. She said, "Hey, Wolfpaw! How are you not worried?" Very, very loudly.

Everybody immediately stopped talking and turned towards me.

I had no choice but to answer, so I said, "I-I used to live wolves. They are really not that dangerous. Most of the prey can easily outrun wolves, because they are so small. They're like smaller and slightly more dangerous versions of dogs."

Everybody gasped and looked at me as if I was crazy. It was then that I remembered that Bluestar died because of dogs, and many others did, too.

Tigerstar then calmed everyone down and continued talking. After a while, almost everyone forgot about me. Hopefully.

The rest of the leaders talked and after they were done, we were allowed to talk some more before we left.

Slatepaw, Softpaw, and I went over to the same apprentice group we were with and talked.

Soon, Shadowpaw started boasting and said, "I'm the best apprentice in ShadowClan! I'm so good that I can be a warrior!"

Then, Slatepaw loudly interrupted, saying, "If you're so good, why aren't you warrior right now?"

It, in all honesty, sounded _so_ witty, that I was unable to keep myself from laughing. In an attempt to stop laughing, I dug my muzzle in Slatepaw's shoulder. I clearly didn't work, as I could hear it.

I regained my composure and coughed, an obvious attempt to keep myself from getting embarrassed. Slatepaw and Softpaw smiled warmly at me and I smacked both of them with my tail.

"Slatepaw, that was for making me laugh. Softpaw, that was for having such a terribly funny brother," I said, and walked away to hang out with Twigbranch and Dewclaw.

They laughed at me and said goodbye to the other apprentices before following me. We talked with them until Leafstar called us and we left.

We quickly ran back to the camp and when we arrived, I realized how tired I was. I ate a small sparrow with Softpaw and Slatepaw and went to sleep.

* * *

 **Hello, everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update, but I was busy with the guide. I hope you liked the chapter! This chapter is 1,789 words long, 9,734 characters long, and 8,000 letters long (excluding spaces). A.A.-R.P. out!**


End file.
